erfandomcom-20200215-history
Owner of a Broken Heart
"Owner of a Broken Heart" is the 14th episode of the fourteenth season of ER. It was first aired on NBC in April 10 in 2008. It was written by David Zabel and Joe Sachs. It was directed by Christopher Chulack. Plot Abby is about to travel to Croatia, back to Kovač and a lot of memories are going around her head. A new attending, Simon Brenner, starts in the ER. Two women come to the ER as a multiple trauma. Another patient comes into the ER after suffering chest pain. Sam's relationship with Gates intensifies after he and Julia break up and the chaplain heads off to Nepal. Morris tests a taser on himself with very unpleasant results. Short summary Abby prepares to travel to Croatia to join Luca, but has deep reservations about confessing to him about her brief affair, which she confides to her AA sponsor. Meanwhile a brash new doctor buts heads with Greg when it seems he isn't interested in teaching his med students anything; and a young woman who recently had a heart transplant is admitted and discovers her body is rejecting her new organ. In addition, Archie needs a willing subject for his taser experiment but can't seem to buy the cooperation of anyone. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris Trivia *In this episode, David Lyons makes her first appearance as Dr. Simon Brenner . He would be a recurring guest star throughout the rest of the season before joining the main cast as a series regular in the Season 15 episode "Life After Death." *The title of this episode, "Owner of a Lonely Heart" is a song by the English progressive rock band Yes. Quotes Luka: This is my marriage, Janet. Coburn: Luka, we shouldn't even be discussing this. Luka: She won't tell me! Coburn: That's her choice then. Luka: Okay, I've tried to accept that, because I wanted her to get better, but how am I supposed to take...? Coburn: I can't talk to you about this, and I don't know anything that is going to help you. All I can tell you is if you stay committed to each other, everything can work out. ___________________________________ (Pratt is giving a lecture to Brenner) Pratt: You know, I know this is your first day and I really don't want to embarrass you, but this is a teaching hospital, so that means that you have to actually teach! You see, those guys look up to us as examples... (he looks at the medical students in the next room) So this is me, trying to preserve their illusion that you are actually, worthy of the admiration. Okay? __________________________________ (in a flashback, when Luka visited Abby at the rehab facility) Abby: ... What things? You said take care of some things! Luka: Uh, I quit. I'm not going to work at County again. Just after everything, with my father, with you, I was thinking I need something else. Abby: Are you going to stop practicing medicine? Luka: I don't know. Maybe a different area. Abby: Wow. Luka: It's like, those halls are haunted for me. I mean, not exactly haunted. It's just... _________________________________ Abby: I'm going to go! I promise, this time I'm going to go. Coburn: It's been a week. He's been waiting a week for you. Abby: I'm not so sure about that. Coburn: You can't keep putting it off. Abby: What if it doesn't work? Coburn: It works, as long as you believe in it. Abby: I'm not talking about the program. I'm talking about my marriage. I just... I don' know if I can fix it. _________________________________ Coburn: I thought you would be waiting for me downstairs. Abby: Oh! Uh, come in. I just checked the website and, uh, and the flight is delayed. Coburn: I wish I'd known! I kind of rushed over here. Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes